Memories
by Miaki-San
Summary: " Hitsugaya Toshiro, je vous arrête. " Son sort était scellé. Il allait tout perdre, suite à cet terrible événement. Qu'allait-il devenir désormais ? Un être humain sans importance ? Tout comme ce Kurosaki qui avait tout oublié ? Non, il ne voulait pas cela ... IchiHitsu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : Lost Memories

Bonsoir (ou bien bonjour) à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau projet qui, cette fois, est une fanfiction à plusieurs chapitres. A vrai dire, je ne sais absurdement pas combien de chapitres il y aura. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Un grand merci à ma Beta **kama-chan59** qui m'a si gentiment corrigé mes fautes et aidé dans ce projet !

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages et l'univers de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et tous les droits sont réservés à l'auteur Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lost Memories

Le champ de bataille. Quel paysage horrifiant. Tous ces corps, ces mares de sang… la mort y régnait. Aucun signe de vie, seule l'agonie surplombait cette étendue glacée. En y repensant, combien de victimes, cette fois-ci ? Combien de personnes détruites ? Combien ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Les rares survivants eux-mêmes râlaient au sol. Blessés, mutilés, meurtris au plus profond de leurs chairs et de leurs âmes.

Cette terrible guerre allait rester dans les archives et dans les mémoires pour l'éternité. Elle était une bonne leçon de vie, en réalité. Elle démontrait les ravages de l'égoïsme, de ce besoin incessant de puissance et de pouvoir. Aizen, étais-tu heureux de ce désastre ? Je me le demandais. Était-ce ce que tu désirais avant tout ? La destruction ? Quel était ton but ? Le pouvoir ? La force ? Être reconnu ? Cependant, cela en valait-il la peine ?

Sur ces dernières pensées, Ichigo se mit à chercher quelqu'un. Une personne bien précise. Une petite touffe blanche, où était-elle ? Il chercha longuement, ralenti par ses mortelles blessures. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu tomber près d'ici. La quatrième division l'avait-elle déjà ramené ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner ses recherches, il la vit, cette couleur si pure. Il accéléra difficilement le pas, souhaitant que ce petit corps soit encore en vie.

« Toshiro ! »

Il ouvrit ses yeux noisette. Il faisait noir. Où était-il ? Il se releva précipitamment, assis sur le lit, afin de scruter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La pièce était sombre, mais quelques ombres noires pouvaient être visibles. À côté du lit, une forme ressemblant à un bureau était légèrement effrayante. Une espèce de placard avec des portes coulissantes se trouvait près de la porte. Il continua d'analyser la moindre forme maussade qu'il apercevait. C'était sa chambre, bien sûr. Il se sentit idiot de ne pas l'avoir deviné avant. Il remarqua soudain que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il ne l'avait pas fermée ? Étrange, c'était l'hiver et il faisait trop froid pour laisser une fenêtre ouverte, au risque d'attraper un méchant rhume. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et y passa la tête pour regarder l'horizon. Pourquoi l'avait-il ouverte ? Il soupira.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir de la chambre. Il traversa lentement le couloir plongé dans le noir, cherchant désespérément une horloge, une montre, un téléphone, enfin, peu importait : un objet indiquant l'heure, la date. Il ne savait même quel jour il était. Il fit le tour de la lugubre maison et trouva finalement une horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine. 3:54. Aussi tard ? Tout le monde dormait, il ne pouvait pas les déranger au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il remonta doucement les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les craquements du bois sous ses pieds résonnaient comme un grincement long et lent, presque strident. Il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Il faisait froid. Il fixa la sinistre pièce pendant un long moment, adossé à la porte noire, comme le reste du bâtiment.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'était ce « quelque chose » ? Il poussa de nouveau un long soupir, en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas se reposer au lieu de rêvasser inutilement. Il se décolla de la porte et avança vers son matelas, avant de se laisser tomber mollement dessus en fermant les yeux. Il était curieusement fatigué, tout d'un coup.

Un bruit infernal le réveilla brutalement. Il balaya mécaniquement la partie de son bureau à proximité, espérant trouver l'origine de cet enfer. Il attrapa son téléphone et le ramena à lui pour éteindre cette foutue sonnerie. Il avait donc cours, ce matin ? Il regarda la date, c'était un lundi de janvier. Après quelques longues minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'apprêta. Il devait prendre une douche, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un besoin pratiquement vital.

Une fois entré dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa couler l'eau chaude en sentant ses muscles meurtris se détendre. Des courbatures ? Il avait fait du sport, hier ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir. Souvenir ? Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait le jour précédent, or il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette journée. Pourquoi ? C'était curieux comme sensation. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important était arrivé, ce jour-là. Alors pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas, si c'était important ? L'eau bouillante continua à rouler joyeusement sur son corps pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Un bruit le fit sortir de suite de l'eau. Une petite voix criant :

« Ichi-nii, tu vas être en retard ! »

En retard ? Ah oui, les cours ! Il attrapa rapidement une serviette et entreprit de se sécher rapidement. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il enfila vite fait son uniforme qui était accroché à un cintre, sur la porte. Yuzu l'avait rangé ? Il ne devait pas réfléchir, pas tout de suite, il fallait se dépêcher. Une fois habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain et dévala les escaliers. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, loupant des marches et échappant à une chute malencontreuse. Il attrapa une tartine que sa sœur lui avait préparée, en la remerciant, et sortit de la maison en hâte, laissant sa famille étonnée de sa précipitation.

Il fouilla dans ses poches afin de trouver son portable, mais il n'y avait rien. Où était-il ? Non ! Il l'avait oublié chez lui. Il se frappa dans son esprit et fit demi-tour. C'était bien de se hâter, néanmoins, il valait mieux ne pas oublier ses affaires chez soi.

Il entra de nouveau et monta chercher son téléphone, ainsi que son sac de cours. Il recommença sa course vers le lycée, désormais il était réellement en retard. Il avait tout oublié, ne pensant qu'à une chose : courir. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il traversa la petite ville en courant, sentant le vent froid de janvier frotter contre ses joues et son nez, les rougissant quelque peu. Il se sentait libre. Cette sensation lui était familière, comme s'il courait souvent. Non, pas le sport. Non. Courir d'une autre façon, sentir l'adrénaline, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il retourna cependant bien vite dans la réalité, lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande bâtisse. C'était surprenant, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis longtemps. C'était quand, la dernière fois ? Il déglutit, rien à faire, ses souvenirs étaient comme brouillés. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, mais n'arrivait pas à les faire sortir.

« Kurosaki-kun ? L'interpella une voix. »

Il sursauta en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. Inoue ? Il resta droit comme un piquet, en la regardant avec insistance. Ressentant le besoin d'analyser son visage, de la même manière que lorsque nous découvrons un nouveau visage ou que nous l'avons pas vu depuis très longtemps. Ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux bruns, sa peau pâle, toujours les mêmes barrettes dans les cheveux.

« A-ah, Inoue, ça fait un bail, répondit-il en souriant. »

La rousse en face de lui ouvrit de grands yeux. Un bail ? Elle semblait étonnée par ce qu'il venait te dire. Il se sentit gêné, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille et attendant la suite afin de mieux comprendre son air surpris.

« Un bail ? Depuis vendredi ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours stupéfaite. »

Ils s'étaient vu vendredi ? Ichigo n'en avait, de nouveau, aucun souvenir. Il se sentit pris de panique, sa mémoire n'était que partielle, il manquait quelque chose. C'était sûr. Qu'avait-il oublié ? Quelque chose d'important, de vital, une partie de lui-même.

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, l'air ébahi et ne sachant pas quoi répondre pour se justifier. Peut-être devait-il lui expliquer son problème ? Peut-être savait-elle ce dont il ne se souvenait pas ? Non, il ne devait pas l'inquiéter. Elle s'inquiétait certainement en voyant ses cernes noirs sous ses yeux, lui donnant un air épuisé. Sans oublier son teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

« E-euh, je... commença-t-il. Tu as raison, je suis un peu fatigué, désolé, essaya-t-il de s'expliquer. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu, montrant à son amie qu'il y avait un problème derrière son sourire. Un problème qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Elle le regarda, incrédule, hésitant à faire la moindre remarque. Elle se prépara à répondre, mais se retint. Il se pouvait qu'il eût juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, coupant la délicate conversation qu'avaient les deux amis. L'ancien shinigami soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet, de ses souvenirs envolés. Comment allait-il faire, désormais ?

Orihime lui proposa de monter en classe en souriant, il la suivit donc. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il avançait lentement dans le long couloir de l'établissement scolaire. Qu'avait-il oublié ? Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait besoin de réponses, de suite, immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille fixait son camarade du coin de l'œil. Il agissait étrangement et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Sans oser prononcer un mot, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante de la salle de classe, attirant ainsi tous les regards sur eux. Ichigo ne le remarqua même pas et s'installa simplement à sa place, sans un mot.

« Ichigooo ! S'écria Keigo en lui sautant dessus. T'étais où, hein ?! »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du rouquin, Keigo le prit par les épaules en le secouant. Où était-il ? Il se le demandait lui-même... Son ami abandonna en râlant et en se plaignant lamentablement auprès de ses camarades, qui ne surent quoi répondre. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude du jeune homme. Même pas lui-même.

Le cours débuta, Ichigo n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un bon nombre de cours. Tout venait à lui dire : il n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'école depuis très longtemps. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il prit alors son cahier et le feuilleta : quelle était sa dernière leçon ? Il se surprit à voir que certaines pages étaient encore d'un blanc immaculé, certaines n'avaient aucun rapport avec la précédente. Comme s'il sortait au beau milieu du cours. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair.

La pause de midi débuta. Au début, ses amis voulurent sortir et manger sous un arbre. Toutefois, cette idée tomba vite à l'eau lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir des cordes. Déçus, ils mirent en place les tables autour d'Ichigo, pendant que celui-ci se perdit dans ses propres pensées. Enfin installés, tous sortirent leurs bento ou bien leurs sandwich et commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Aucun n'avait changé. Keigo était toujours aussi bruyant, Ishida remontait toujours ses lunettes en parlant avec un certain air supérieur, Tchad n'était pas très bavard...

« Tu ne manges pas, Ichigo ? Demanda subitement Tchad.

\- J-J'ai pas très faim, béguéya-t-il.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Kurosaki-kun ? Intervenint Orihime. »

Le jeune roux releva la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'était approchée du groupe d'amis. Son visage traduisait toute son inquiétude. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Ses mains, posées sur sa poitrine, agrippaient le tissu de son uniforme, tremblantes. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Tous le regardaient, le fixaient. Il fut pris de panique et se releva brutalement, assez pour faire voler la chaise sur laquelle il était installé. Non !

« Je rentre. »

Il s'enfuyait, ce n'était qu'un lâche. Il remballa ses affaires, personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire. Tous étaient perdus. Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe se referma violemment, un douloureux silence retomba.

Ichigo courut aussi vite que son corps le lui permit. Il était trop faible, vite déstabilisé. Il traversa la ville, sans se soucier des passants ou même de sa respiration saccadée. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il entra et abandonna ses chaussures à l'entrée, sans aucun ménagement. Il monta dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de retirer sa veste et son écharpe. Il ferma la porte avec force et s'écroula au sol, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Qu'avait-il fait... ?

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, qui lui parurent telles des heures, sa respiration reprenant lentement un rythme normal. Il regrettait de s'être enfui, ses amis allaient s'inquiéter inutilement. Cependant, il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il se trouvait pathétique. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas conduit comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un lycéen normal ? Cela aussi, il l'avait oublié…

* * *

J'essayerai de faire des chapitres de 2000 mots, ça me semble une longueur plutôt correcte et pas trop longue à rédiger ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment. La suite arriva je-ne-sais-quand, bientôt je le souhaite. Bonne soirée ou bien journée à tous ! ~


	2. Chapter 2 : Victim and accused

Bonjour à tous ! Je publie aujourd'hui le second chapitre de Memories ! J'ai longuement hésité, de peur qu'elle ne plaise pas. D'ailleurs, merci pour vos reviews ! A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où va me mener cette histoire et si j'arriverai à la finir un jour. Je ferai de mon mieux. Sur ce, bonne lecture et passer un agréable moment ! C'est tout ce qui compte, après tout.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Victim and accused

J'avais mal. Très mal. Atrocement mal. Mon heure était-elle arrivée ? Allais-je mourir ? Ici ? Dans la poussière ? Massacré par Aizen ? Ma vision se brouillait alors que j'essayais de regarder mon bras arraché. Pourquoi ? Je voulais vivre ... Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant. J'avais peur de la mort, j'étais pathétique. Un shinigami se devait d'être prêt à donner sa vie pour la Soul Society et la stabilité des mondes. N'était-ce pas mon devoir ?

J'avais essayé de crier, d'hurler : « Aidez-moi ! », mais aucun son ne sortait de ma misérable gorge tordue. Personne ne viendrait, j'en étais conscient ou bien, trop tard. Je ricanais amèrement, j'étais si pessimiste ces temps-ci. Je fermais les yeux, j'étais coupable de mon propre sort de toute manière.

« Toshiro ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. De l'aide ? La voix était lointaine, cependant, j'entendais le claquement de ses pas sur le sol. Cette personne courait. L'homme répéta de nouveau mon prénom, plus proche cette fois-ci. Je sentis deux bras me soulever délicatement. Mon esprit brouillé ne parvenait pas à découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre mouvement, j'allais perdre bientôt connaissance. Néanmoins, juste avant, je vis son visage. Le visage de cette personne, l'inquiétude marquant son visage crispé. Ichigo.

Ce souvenir tournait en rond dans la tête du jeune capitaine. Il en avait assez. Comment oublier cette guerre ? Depuis qu'il était sorti de la quatrième division, il faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Pour cela, il travaillait, s'entraînait, sans cesse, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait longuement pensé à demander de l'aide au capitaine Unohana, au risque de passer pour quelqu'un de faible. Ce qu'il était.

Toutes les nuits, plongé dans un noir profond comme l'océan, il se remémorait chaque seconde de cette bataille. Sans pouvoir y remédier. Il se retournait sur lui-même, se relevait, tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas, sortait faire un tour, rentrait s'allonger, se relevait, montait sur le toit. Oui, ses nuits se résumaient à cela, comme une boucle éternelle. Il était hanté par ses souvenirs, il voulait juste oublier. Oublier était la meilleure solution.

Un soir d'hiver, alors que le vent froid glacé le sang des promeneurs et que le neige recouvrait l'ensemble du Seireitei, la vice-capitaine de la cinquième division se rendit au bureau du capitaine Hitsugaya, souhaitant un peu de réconfort. Elle marchait lentement, mais les passants ressentaient une certaine précipitation. Arrivée devant la porte du but, elle hésita un instant. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la voir ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage puis elle l'ouvrit doucement. Le pas nonchalant, elle s'avança difficilement dans la grande pièce. Elle sentait son odeur ...

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda une voix froide derrière elle.

\- H-Hitsugaya ! s'écria-t-elle en sursaut. Tu pourrais t'annoncer, tout de même.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Et je pourrais en dire autant de toi, répondit-il en fermant la porte. »

Il passa à côté d'elle, l'invitant à entrer et s'installer sur les divans du bureau. Elle s'exécuta sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Elle prit place sur le canapé moelleux en souriant. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya lui apporta du thé accompagné de petits biscuits secs. La jeune fille, toute joyeuse, le remercia tendrement. Cela arrache un léger sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine de glace alors qu'il s'installait juste en face d'elle.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? questionna de nouveau le jeune garçon.

\- Je voulais te parler, avoua-t-elle.

\- Et de qu- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille éclata en sanglots, lui déchirant le cœur. Il ne sut comment réagir alors que les larmes roulaient tristement sur ses joues rougies. Il ne réfléchissait plus en s'installant à côté d'elle. Puis sur un coup de tête, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Sans attendre, elle se blottit contre son ami d'enfance, sentant son étrange chaleur. Elle enfuit son nez dans l'uniforme de Toshiro, s'enivrant de son odeur gelée. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et se contenta de caresser ses doux cheveux noirs.

Un long moment passa, quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils étaient juste là, sur le divan, l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille cessa de sangloter mais, elle ne voulait pas lâcher son jeune ami. Quant à Toshiro, il n'osait pas la pousser, de peur d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il voulait juste la protéger … Petit a petit, Hinamori s'endormit dans ses bras en s'affalant ainsi contre le torse d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci continuait de caresser, mécaniquement, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Aizen Taicho …, soupira-t-elle. »

Le tendo arrêta immédiatement tout mouvement. Il repoussa brutalement son amie, la réveillant. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le divan, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le jeune garçon la regarda, son froncement de sourcils était plus prononcé, remarqua-t-elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-il … Non, il secoua sa tête en lui demandant de sortir car il avait du travail.

Elle le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner, de rester avec elle. Elle pleurait lamentablement, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles en rapport avec Aizen. Cela en était trop pour les nerfs du garçon, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Blessée, la vice-capitaine sortit du bureau en pleurnichant. Pendant que le génie se demandait pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Jalousie ? Non. C'était autre chose. Il avait peur pour elle ... Si elle continuait, elle sombrait dans une véritable folie. Cependant, il se devait de l'aider et non pas la repousser. Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Le plus jeune capitaine soupira, il était tard. Il rangea la thé et les biscuits. Cependant, à cause d'un mauvais geste, l'une des tasses se fracassa contre le sol, éparpillant les morceaux de verre. Toshiro, agacé, serra les poings. Il était à bout. Il avait besoin de se calmer, se défouler. Il ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer et il quitta le bureau. De l'air frais !

Lorsque Toshiro se réveilla, il était chez lui. Comment était-il rentré ? Quand ? Il se releva précipitamment, il fut pris de vertige. Il resta sur place, sans bouger, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il eut du mal, au début, puis petit à petit, il reprit ses esprits. Il était sorti du bureau, avait juste fait un tour puis était rentré chez lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la cause de sa migraine. Il remarqua la présence d'un petit flacon sur la petite table de chevet. Il s'approcha du meuble et prit entre ses mains le petit récipient en verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait des petites pilules blanches. Qu'était-ce ?

Une petite étiquette était accroché au bouchon, avec écrit : Somnifère. C'était son écriture. Depuis quand il possédait un tel médicament chez lui ? Il réalisa que sa balade l'avait mené à la quatrième division où il avait demandé au vice-capitaine de lui en donner, prétextant que c'était pour Hinamori. Il se maudissait, c'était idiot.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et mit le flacon à l'intérieur en fermant à clé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une douche froide lui remontrait les idées en ordre. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il laissa ruisseler l'eau délicieusement glacée sur son corps, pendant un long moment. Ensuite, il s'habilla et partit direction les baraquements de la dixième division, il était déjà en retard.

Il salua d'un signe de tête les quelques Shinigamis matinaux tout en traversant les bâtiments pour atteindre son bureau. La matinée se passa lentement, il se contentait de remplir encore et encore des rapports, des papiers. Il avait même accepté le travail d'autres divisions pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus repenser à la guerre ou bien à Hinamori. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène où son zanpakuto traversait sa pauvre sœur. Il se remémorait la douleur que lui avait infligé Aizen quand il lui avait tranché le bras d'un simple coup. Il ferma les yeux, manquant de s'endormir. Malgré la nuit de sommeil, il se sentait quelque peu fatigué.

« Taicho ! s'acclama la voix d'une jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Matsumoto ?

\- Vous mangez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Hitsugaya ne répondit pas et, sans même jeter un regard sur sa lieutenante, continua son travail. Celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse face au silence de son supérieur. Elle s'approcha, le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, Taicho, les enfants qui ne mangent pas, ne peuvent pas grandir, ricana-t-elle sournoisement. »

Une veine pulsa sur le front du plus jeune alors qu'il serra les dents en relevant la tête vers elle :

« Matsumoto ! hurla-t-il, comme à son habitude. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine de dixième division mangeait tranquillement des onigiris. Tous les deux étaient installés sur les canapés. Matsumoto avait fait l'effort de prendre son repas en compagnie de son supérieur car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, ces temps-ci. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il ne voulait pas être seul. Finalement, la jeune femme avait réussi son coup. Cependant, leur déjeuner fut vite interrompu par une annonce provenant d'un papillon des enfers. La rousse le prit sur ses doigts et transmit le message :

« A toutes les divisions, le corps du vice-capitaine de la deuxième division, Marechiyo Ōmaeda a été retrouvé sans vie. Tous les capitaines doivent se rendre à la première division pour une réunion d'urgence ... »

Ils restèrent figés. Omaeda-fukotaicho ? Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions n'avaient pour l'instant aucune réponse. Hitsugaya donna quelques ordres à sa subordonnée avant de quitter le bureau en shunpo. Aucune information supplémentaire n'avait été communiqué, pourquoi ? Que caché encore cette sombre histoire ?

Il arriva dans les derniers, le Tendo se mit très vite en place dans les rangées. Cela ne l'avait pas manqué, ces réunions. Le capitaine-commandant traversa la longue allée alors que les retardataires se plaçaient en silence. La réunion débuta lorsque le bruit sourd de la canne de Yamamoto résonna dans la grande place de l'assemblée. Il laissa ensuite la parole à Soi Fon, principale concernée.

« Comme il est dit dans le message, le corps de Marechiyo Omaeda a été retrouvé mort. Ce fut une patrouille de la deuxième division qui le trouva, au sol couvert de sang. Après avoir un peu analysé la scène, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. »

Cette révélation surprit tous les capitaines présents : un meurtre ? D'un vice-capitaine ? Des murmures remplissaient la pièce, le silence reprit vite son règne lorsque le commandant prit la parole :

« L'affaire est extrêmement délicate. Je le confis à la deuxième et sixième division, ordonna-t-il. Vous avez carte blanche pour retrouver ce meurtrier. Il est un danger pour toute la Soul Society, il s'agit d'une mission prioritaire qui annule toutes les précédentes. »

Son discours poursuivit longuement. Toshiro n'écoutait plus, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Hitsugaya-Taicho ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête vers Soi Fon qui le regardait d'un air suspect.

« Oui ?

\- A votre tour, quel est votre alibi ? demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en sa direction.

\- Mon alibi ? il n'avait pas suivi la discussion.

\- Nous sommes tous suspects tant que l'on n'a pas un alibi, intervint gentillement Kyoraku.

\- Ah, j'étais avec la vice-capitaine Hinamori dans mon bureau. »

Bien entendu, tous les alibis devaient être vérifiés. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas spécialement, après tout, c'était la vérité ? Lorsque Yamamoto leur ordonna de romper, Hitsugaya souffla longuement. Il n'avait pas besoin de mener l'enquête et cela le soulageait un peu, en vérité. Il était temps de retourner au bureau, il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Les informations circulaient vite, chaque alibi était vérifié un par un. Le petit capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter les conversations des sous-officiers, curieux d'en savoir plus. D'après certaines rumeurs, le vice-capitaine aurait été assassiné sauvagement. Le meurtrier lui aurait arraché quelques doigts et ongles, lui aurait tailladé le visage et la peau puis planté son arme dans son cœur. Toshiro fut pris de nausée rien qu'en y pensant, il s'arrêta de marcher et s'appuya sur le mur en toussant. Pauvre Omaeda.

« Hitsugaya-Taicho, appela une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna et aperçut le capitaine de la sixième division, avec son air toujours aussi sévère.

« Nous avons questionné Hinamori-fukotaicho à propos de la nuit dernière, elle nous a assuré qu'elle n'était pas avec vous, conta-t-il froidement. »

Les yeux de Toshiro s'élargirent, Hinamori l'avait trahi ? Elle avait menti ? Pourquoi ? Elle savait ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il n'avait pas d'alibi, de plus, à cette heure de la nuit, plus personne ne se trouvait à la division. Elle seule pouvait prouver cette histoire. Il serra le poing et ressentit soudainement le besoin de lui parler afin qu'elle s'explique. Sans même faire attention à son collègue, il partit rapidement vers la cinquième division et se rendit sans ménagement dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, furieux.

« Explique-toi, Hinamori ! »

Elle le regarda, étonnée, stupifaite.

« De quoi parles-tu, Shiro-chan ?

\- Ne joue pas l'idiote, nous étions ensemble hier soir !

\- Bien sur que non. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de prendre ces somnifères, tu n'es plus lucide, souria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Il ne repondit pas. Juste derrière lui se trouvait les deux capitaines en charge de l'affaire, il le savait. Il n'osait plus bouger, il allait être suspect ? Surtout après ce que venait de dire Momo, ils pensaient certainement qu'il avait perdu la raison. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il sentit la morsure froide du zanpakuto de Soi Fon contre sa gorge. Il ne réalisait pas. Il venait d'être trahi par sa sœur adoptive, menacé par son collègue. Tout c'était passé si vite ... Et les mots qu'il redoutait le plus résonnèrent dans sa tête :

« Hitsugaya-Taicho, je vous arrête. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours désormais, qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison. Il pouvait s'enfuir à n'importe quel moment mais cela empirerait la situation actuelle, qui était déjà délicate. Il était le principal suspect dans cette affaire. Plusieurs personnes lui rendaient vite, tous les jours. Ils avaient encore confiance en lui, ils disaient qu'ils étaient persuadés de son innocence.

Il entendit les clés jouaient dans la serrure, s'attendant à une nouvelle visite de Momo ou bien de Matsumoto, le jeune Shinigami ne daigna pas se retourner sur le visiteur, se contentant de fixer longuement la petite fenêtre à barreaux. Il sentit la présence de simples gardes, sans importance, soudain, le lourd reiatsu du capitaine-commandant le cloua au sol. Il lâcha une injure, ce vieux venait de relâcher d'un coup une grande partie de son énergie. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Certainement, pour impressionner le supposé coupable.

« Hitsugaya, vous êtes reconnu coupable du meurtre du vice-capitaine de la deuxième division et de trahison.

\- Je vois. »

Sans attendre son reste, Yamamoto quitta la pièce sale, laissant les gardes avec le petit shinigami. Après quelques minutes, lorsque le commandant était suffisamment loin, Toshiro se releva calmement. Il était temps de partir. De toute manière, il serait condamné à mort pour avoir assassiner un officier.

« Bankai. »

L'alarme retentissait dans tout le Seireitei. Il fallait s'enfuir, vite, avant que le senkaimon soit bloqué. Il courait, fuyant et évitant les gardes et les patrouilles. Il fut soulager quand il arriva devant le portail officiel, cependant, celui-ci était déjà verrouillé. Il entendit des voix au loin qui se rassemblait dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'il sentit un zanpakuto déchirait sa chair. Blessé, il tomba à terre sous les yeux du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division accompagné de gardes. Non, il ne voulait pas se battre. Il libéra son shikai et balaya les gardes autour de lui. Profitant des retombés de son attaque, il disparut plus loin et, une fois à l'abri des regards, il ouvrit un Senkaimon pour le monde des humains. Sans se retourner, il s'y engouffra.

Son destin était scellé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on passera au sujet principal. J'ai plusieurs questions, d'ailleurs, dont vous pouvez répondre en commentaire ou bien par pv.

Tout d'abord, l'idée des souvenirs en début de chapitre vous plait-elle ? Ensuite, comment pensez vous que Toshiro va cacher son identité dans le monde des humains ? Après tout, les gigais ressemblent à leur propriétaire, j'ai donc pensé à un gigai qui changerait son apparence. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais changer. Bref, on se retrouve prochainement -car je compte vite écrire le prochain chapitre, dans le mois- et passez une bonne journée !


End file.
